wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Morr
"Zaakceptowałem swój obowiązek wobec Commorragh gdyż moje działania doprowadziły do Dysjunkcji. Skoryguję je. Jeśli Commorragh pogrąży się w entropii, Inkubi zostaną zniszczeni a nauki Arhry zostaną zapomniane." - Morr thumb|296px|Morr 'Morr -' Inkub związany z Rodem Kraillach, lojalny uczeń nauk Arhry. Przez tysiąclecia służył jako ochroniarz Archonta Kabały Wymiaru Wiecznego (ang. Realm Eternal). Był najprawdopodobniej jednym z najlepszych wojowników jakich wyszkoliły Sanktuaria. Historia Geneza Morr jest bardzo stary - znacznie starszy niż jego postawa i wygląd mogłyby na to wskazywać. Długie tysiąclecia przed tym jak Lord Vect stał się Najwyższym Władcą Mrocznego Miasta, Morr przeszedł długie szkolenie w Sanktuarium Inkubów. O jego latach w przeszkoleniu nie wiadomo jednak zbyt wiele. Co ciekawe Morr twierdzi że swoje bojowe doświadczenie zdobył "na kolanie Arhry" - czy to stwierdzenie oznacza że pobierał nauki u samego Upadłego Feniksa, czy są jedynie poetyckim odniesieniem do jego przywiązania do Założyciela, tego nie wiadomo. Przysięga Na pewnym etapie swojego życia Morr złożył Przysięgę Milczącego Bractwa głowie Rodu Kraillach, będącej wtedy jedną z trzech najważniejszych Rodzin Szlacheckich kontrolujących Commorragh. Morr brał te przysięgę bardzo poważnie. Przez całe tysiąclecia, w obliczu nieprzeliczonych zdrad i spisków jakie przeszły przez Mroczne Miasto, Morr był jedną osobą na której Ród ten mógł polegać. Inkub służył lojalnie przynajmniej dwóm pokoleniom Kraillachów, nim nastapił Przewrót Vecta. Nawet niezaprzeczalny talent Morra nie mógł tutaj pomóc - jego Lord zginął po zmasakrowaniu oddziału Kosmicznych Marines, zdradziecko postrzelony z Mrocznej Lancy. Wymiar Wieczny Morr przez następne 6 tysięcy lat lojalnie służył jednemu władcy - Archontowi Luquixowi Borrowi Kraillachowi, który przemianował resztki swojej rodzinnej fortuny w Kabałę Wymiaru Wiecznego. Inkub wiernie czuwał przy swoim początkowo młodym władcy (Luquix Borr był zaledwie dzieckiem gdy działania Vecta doprowadziły do masakry na jego rodzinie) nie tylko jako jego ochroniarz, ale też jako administrator. Morr szybko został Egzekutorem Kabały - trenował wojowników, tworzył siatkę szpiegowską wewnątrz Kabały i bez szemrania zabijał każdego, za kim jego Archont niespecjalnie przepadał. Wojownik zaczął też ściągać Inkubów z różnych Sankturariów, gdyż ostatecznie uczeń Arhry może polegać tylko na innym uczniu Arhry. Z czasem gdy jego Pan robił się coraz starzy, a jego Głód zaczął go wyżerać coraz bardziej, Morr przyjmował więcej ról. Inkub stawał całe noce nad łóżkiem swojego Archonta, pilnując go gdy ten spał. Robił to każdej sekundy, każdej nocy, przez wiele tysiącleci. Dla niewtajemniczonych wyglądał niczym posąg, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr, chyba że jego Pan się obudził bądź sam Inkub zauważył nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo. Ilekroć Kraillach budził się, zbyt słaby by wstać, Morr natychmiast wieszał nad jego łożem nowego niewolnika, torturując go tak długo aż natłok emocji nie zasilił ciała jego Pana. Gdy Luquix był ranny bądź niedysponowany, Morr i jego Inkubi przejmowali kontrolę nad Kabałą, powstrzymując jakiekolwiek walki wewnętrzne jakie mogłyby zaistnieć przy słabości Archonta. Przez te wszystkie stulecia, Morr trwał przy Archontcie Kraillachu. Jako jedyna osoba na której Archont mógł polegać. Sojusz thumb|262px|Kabalici z Kabały Białego PłomieniaGdy z inicjatywy Nyosa Yllitha, Archonta Kabały Białego Płomienia, powstał tajemny sojusz pomiędzy jego organizacją, Wymiarem Wiecznym i Ostrzami Pożądania, Morr szybko stał się znanym gościem na salonach. Znanym i niezwykle znienawidzonym. Morr zawsze stał przy swym starym Archontcie, nie tylko chroniąc go przeciw zabójcom ale przede wszystkim, fałszywym przyjaciołom. Yllithan i Xelian nieraz chcieli wykorzystać słabość Kraillacha przeciwko niemu. Nie ośmielili się właśnie przez obecność Morra. Xelian, będąc niezwykle wybuchową Archontką, często miała problemy z powstrzymywaniem swojej chęci zaatakowania słabego starca. Niemniej każdy, nawet najbardziej subtelny ruch agresji w stronę Luquixa Borra spotykał się z natychmiastową reakcją Inkuba. Morr towarzyszył swojemu Archontowi w czasie spotkania na Arenie Xeliany i był świadkiem nadejścia Pałacu Asdrubaela Vecta. Stał twardo przy swoim liderze, podczas gdy Arena pogrążyła się w szaleństwie. Niespodziewany Atak Gdy do siedziby Wymiaru Wiecznego dotarli wysłannicy, twierdzący że przybyli z polecenia Archontki Xelian, Morr był pierwszym który został poinformowany o ich przybyciu. Wysłannicy twierdzili że mają prezent dla Archonta Kabały i że zgodnie z rozkazami mogą go przekazać jedynie jemu. Dla Morra była to oczywista pułapka. Inkub nakazał przenieść paczkę i grupę która ją przeniosła prosto do hali. Sam prezent został poddany analizie z zewnątrz, która nie wykazała aby w środku było coś niebezpiecznego. Morr jednak nie czuł się przekonany. Kraillach zresztą też - dlatego nakazał odesłać paczkę i przekazać Xelian, że nie mógł przyjąć daru. I wtedy wejście do siedziby Kabały eksplodowało. Wojownicy noszący insygnia Ostrzy Pożądania wlali się do środka, strzelając każdego kogo tylko napotkali na swej drodzę. Morr doradził swojemu Archontowi by ten udał się w bezpieczne miejsce. Kraillach chciał posłuchać ten porady, jednak za bardzo obawiał się że straci twarz, jeśli teraz stchórzy. Nakazał przynieść sobie zbroję i broń a następnie wyruszył wraz ze swoim ochroniarzem by przegonić napastników. Bitwa rozegrała się na głównym korytarzu siedziby. Początkowo kontrofensywa prowadzona przez samego Archonta przyniosła spodziewany skutek, zatrzymując pochód napastników. Wkrótce jednak walka zamieniła się w losową strzelaninę Kabalitów, przerywaną od czasu do czasu pojedynkami Wychów.thumb|64px|Klaives Dopiero natarcie Morra i pary towarzyszących mu Inkubów zdołała przełamać impas, przebijając się do stanowisk wroga i rozcinając przeciwników swoimi gigantycznymi Klaivesami. Wkrótce było po wszystkim. Natarcie Morra zakończyło walkę. Napastnicy zostali rozgromieni dosyć łatwo. Zbyt łatwo. Morr wiedział że Xelian nie jest tak głupia, by przeprowadzać tak żałosny atak na siedzibę innej Kabały. I wtedy rozegrał się drugi akt tej tragedii. Wojownicy Wymiaru Wiecznego, jedni z drugim, zaczęli padać na kolana w przerażeniu. Ich twarze oraz wnętrza zaczęły się zmieniać, krystalizować. Przeciwnik użył Szklanej Plagi. Morr był odpowiednio zabezpieczony - jego Archont już nie. Kraillach uciekł do swojej komnaty, ledwie uchodząc z życiem. Jego Inkub zajął się całą resztą. Krótka Wojna Mało kto sądził że atak naprawdę został przeprowadzony przez Ostrza Pożądania, jednak ostatecznie nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Wojownicy ze znakiem Archontki Xelian zaatakowali Kraillacha. Straciłby twarz, gdyby im nie odpowiedział. Morr przeprowadził kilka ataków na posterunki Ostrzy Pożądania, nim na scenę wkroczył Archont Yllithian, który zaproponował szybki sposób na zakończenie konfliktu - pojedynek czempionów. Morr poprosił swojego Archonta, by ten pozwolił mu wystąpić, jednak ostatecznie jego życzenie nie mogło zostać spełnione. Po drugiej stronie stała sama Xelian, wysłanie zabójcy przeciwko innemu Archontowi narażało Luquixa Borra na śmieszność. Morr musiał więc patrzeć, jak Archontka masakruje jego Pana, rozcinając jego brzuch i powalając go na kolana. Gdy pojedynek się skończył, to właśnie Inkub zaniósł ciało Kraillacha do specjalnej tuby, które miała wyleczyć jego rany. Podczas gdy jego Pan zdrowiał, Morr przejął jego obowiązki jako lider Kabały, pilnując by ta nie zniszczyła się od środka. Najazd na Lileathanir Gdy Kraillach był jeszcze cały, sprzeciwiał się planom Nyosa, które polegały na przywróceniu do życia starego rywala Lorda Vecta, El'uriaqa. Po pojedynku jednak nie miał dość sił, by dalej polenizować z tym planem. Morr, chociaż również sceptycznie do tego nastawiony, musiał pilnować by projekt wskrzeszenia Imperatora Shaa-dom został doprowadzony do końca. By mogło się to stać, potrzebnych było kilka rzeczy. Pierwszą była czysta dusza Piewcy Światów, potężnego kapłana Uciekinierów. By ją uzyskać, Nyos stworzył intrygę która doprowadziła do najazdu na Dziewiczy Świat, Lileathanir. Morr brał w nim udział, jako członek grupy mającej pojmać Piewcę Światów. Nyos bardzo nie chciał go w tej drużynie. Inkuba to nie obchodziło. I tak Morr przejął kontrolę nad grupą, która poza nim składała się z: Homunkulusa Kharbyra, Zatraconego Xagora, Wychy Aez’ashyy i dwójki Kabalitek z Białego Płomienia, Vyril i Xyriadh. Starcie z Łowcami Grupa mająca za zadanie pojmać Piewcę Światów wkrótce dotarła do "kamienia spotkań", gdzie mieli napotkać szpiega Nyosa. Przebywanie wewnątrz dżungli kipiącej naturalnym życiem było dla wielu z nich nie do zniesienia. Mimo to musieli czekać na swój kontakt. To właśnie nieoficjalnie dowodzący całą misją Morr pierwszy zauważył niezwykłość tego wyrastającego z głębi buszu kamienia, przy którym stali. Inkub odkrył na nim inskrypcje spisane przez samych Przedwiecznych miliony lat temu. Ten pozornie nic nieznaczący głaz przy którym teraz stali był Kamieniem Kluczem (ang. Key Stone), miejscem przez które przelatywały mistyczne energie całego Lileathaniru. Pozbawieni doznań Drukhari, czujący na sobie dotyk Tej Która Pragnie, zaczęli się znacząco niecierpliwić. Morr, bazując na swojej wiedzy dotyczącej Kamienia Klucza, doszedł do wniosku że zamiast marnować czas, sami powinni spróbować znaleźć Dusze Świata. thumb|Łowcy czyhający w buszu I wtedy pędzący z niesamowitą prędkością pocisk trafił idealnie w jego wizjer. Ciało Morra upadło z hukiem na ziemię. Zaraz potem kolejny strzał przeleciał wprost przez głowę Vyril, zabijając ją na miejscu. Morr jednak, w przeciwieństwie do swojej towarzyszki, nie zginął. Co więcej szybko wstał na nogi i dołączył do walki. To właśnie Khrarbyr jako pierwszy ujrzał Inkuba, który sunął w jego stronę z zawrotną prędkością, wybijając się zza osłony Homunkulusa wysoko w powietrze, dwoma ruchami Klaivesa przecinając jedno z drzew. Drzewo ułamało się w połowie i uderzyło z trzaskiem w miejsce z którego dochodziły strzały. Wtedy Inkub i Homunkulus ujrzeli dwie odskakujące sylwetki. Przez gwałtowny ruch kamuflaż Łowców zaczął tracić swoją moc, co tym bardziej pomogło obrońcom w namierzeniu napastników. Kharbyr wyciągnął nóż i oślizgłym ruchem ruszył na przeciwników. Nacierający na nich Morr wyglądał w oczach Łowców niczym jednooki Bóg Wojny. Jeden z Łowców wystrzelił w stronę Morra. Inkub był w stanie uniknąć trafienia a następnie jednym ruchem powalić swojego przeciwnika. Drugi z Łowców próbował ratować towarzysza, jednak wtedy Kharbyr naskoczył na niego, wbijając mu nóż w plecy. Morr gotował się żeby dobić ostatniego Łowcę, ten jednak wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w geście bezradności: "Służę Ylliathianowi! Jestem Sindiel! Jestem jego agentem!" - ''zakrzyknął Łowca. Sindiel wytłumaczył, że jego byli kompani podążyli za nim gdy tylko zorientowali się że się od nich odciął. To oni otworzyli ogień do Morra i reszty, zapewne sądząc że ratują swojego przyjaciela przed atakiem ze strony swoich mrocznych pobratymców. W tej sytuacji Inkub nakazał mu zaprowadzić ich do Dusz Światów. Sindiel natychmiast wskazał na Kamień Klucz. Wedle słów Sindiela, Dziewiczy Świat był, na konkretnym metafizycznym planie, swoim własnym wszechświatem. Napływ mistycznych i elementarnych sił dawał Lileathanirowi swój własny odpowiednik Pajęczego Traktu. Znając działanie tego systemu, można było otworzyć portal w dowolnym miejscu na planecie - nawet w Kaplicy. Sindiel wykorzystał Kamień Klucz właśnie w tym celu, otwierając przejście do miejsca, w którym przebywała Laryina. Towarzysze Morra zasugerowali mu, by pozbył się renegata, który już zużył swoją użyteczność. Sindiel od razu zaczął się kłócić, że ze swoją wiedzą jeszcze im się przyda, zwłaszcza że żadne z nich nie było nigdy w Duszach Świata. Inkub ostatecznie nie zabił Eldara i wszyscy razem wkroczyli do portalu. Pojmanie Piewcy Dusze Światów na Lileathanirze zwały się Lil’esh Eldan Ay’Mora, czyli "Święta Góra Stojąca w Pierwszym Lśnieniu Światła Zmierzchu". Przebywające w nich duchy przodków burzyły się i rzucały, czując konflikt jaki Mroczni Eldarzy przynieśli na ich ojczysty świat. Młoda Laryin Sil Cadaiyth przebywała w Kaplicy, starając się uspokoić niespokojne duchy. Prowadziła też dusze swoich pobratymców, którzy padli w walce ze Złodziejami Dusz z elohowych korzeni prosto do ich osobistych, kryształowych słońc. Większa część gwardzistów, którzy mieli chronić to miejsce, teleportowała się z Kaplicy by wspomóc wysiłek wojenny na powierzchni planety. Ci nieliczni którzy pozostali spędzali większość czasu żałując że ignorowali ostrzeżenia Bractwa Opiekunów i martwiąc się o swój los. Teoretycznie nie powinni, w końcu szanse na to że Drukhari zdołają przebić się do Dusz Światów praktycznie nie istniały. Niemniej wkrótce tysiące duchów zakrzyknęło w gniewie i przerażeniu. One to wyczuły. "Dzieci Khaine'a przebiły się do Sanktuarium Ishy!" - zakrzyknął psioniczny krzyk tysięcy dusz. Oddział Mrocznych Eldarów szybko pozbył się gwardzistów. Laryin była zbyt przerażona by uspokajać duchy. Wkrótce tysiące dusz zaczęło agresywnie łączyć się ze sobą w samoobronie, manifestując się w postaci gigantycznego, psionicznego smoka. Aez’ashya dotarła do Piewcy najszybciej, powalając ją na ziemię ciosem w brzuch. Dziewczyna próbowała się zabić, nie chcąc dać napastnikom tego co po przyszli, jednak Mroczni Eldarzy pozbawili ją przytomności, nim była w stanie to zrobić. I wtem Smok wyrwał się ze swoich okowów. Zamanifestowany gniew nieprzeliczonych dusz ryknął wściekle, a cała Kaplica zaczęła bujać się niczym okręt w czasie sztormu. Wszyscy obecni poczuli potęgę tej psionicznej istoty. Wiedzieli, że nie mają z nią szans. Wtedy Sinidiel wykorzystał swoją wiedzę dotyczącą Dziewiczych Światów. Użył mistycznej energii jaka skumulowała się w tym miejscu i wykorzystał tą samą technikę dzięki której był się w stanie tutaj teleportować w celu przebicia się do Pajęczego Traktu. Połączenie było wysoce niestabilne, jednak nikt nie miał lepszego pomysłu. Xagor szybko złapał Laryinę i wszyscy wskoczyli do portalu. Ostatni z nich, Morr, spojrzał bestii w oczy: ''"Arhra Pamięta" - rzekł Inkub, nim wskoczył do portalu. Poznanie Motleya thumb|223px|Motley Źródła Path of the Renegate (Andy Chambers) Chapter III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII Path of the Incubus (Andy Chambers) Chapter Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Inkubi Kategoria:W BUDOWIE